Angel
by Azurey Skies
Summary: The last Angel on earth was left on Earth a long time ago, long before Rome ever existed. This angel even today is watched over by those above, all praying that she will come home and be embraced by them. This is the story of the last angel on earth, Alice Kirkland.


I'm so sorry if I have not updated any of my fics for such a long time. School got very deep into my activities and I've hardly found the time of writing chapters without feeling guilty. I'll update all of them as soon as possible.

It's quite clear that I don't own Hetalia, because if I did Spain and England would've been canon by now (EuroVision did not help). Just kidding. I do not own Hetalia.

I have no clue where I got the idea to type this little fic, it might get a bit religious but I don't think it's that bad. Again I'm sorry for any grammar errors found in this small little fic. I hope you enjoy reading this.

* * *

The last visible angel on earth. Fell a long time ago. In fact she fell in love with the earth, all of the flora and fauna. She fell in love with it. I suppose that would be normal for an angel, to love things that the lord created. When it was time to go back, she actually requested the time she stay would be extended. It was quite normal for little cherubs, but then she began to forget that she was an angel.

The small cherub fell in love with the flora and fauna she saw on the island.

She began to want to stay on the earth. The beautiful world he created tempted the angel to sought out the life on the island filled with the flora and fauna. Sooner and later, she forgot about her wings, the kingdom above, and the world she left. She wanted to stay on the island. She later then faced the challenges of being a nation.

Of course as an angel staying on earth meant that the purity of her heart will no longer be secured. Demons sensed her presence and wreaked havoc around her, all wanting to see what an angel with a dark heart could do. Hence her life was plunged into many hardships. The demons' worked paid off, they tore her apart, her wings fell apart and disappeared. The man up in the high heavens must've been heart broken to watch the small grown up cherub be broken up by the means of love the demons veiled her eyes with, and how a saint furthered the pain. She has forgotten about the world above and her wings that she thought her back pains were from wearing armor for protection, not from her wings falling feather by feather, bone by bone. She forgot that she herself was once a being of purity, but now her hands are stained with killing another being like her. She began to doubt in the kingdom above. The demons took their delight in that.

Alice ran away from her pursuers, alongside her lover, who was on the enemy's side with her brother. Alice felt her shoulders get heavier and the pain in her back growing. Her deep breathes and gasps of air made her cheeks turn red, she looked back, realizing how close they were to her. Right in the middle of her lover and her brother was another, she had a fair face, but she held the sword like any other leader. Alice stumbled as her foot hit a rock, she still ran, hoping that her pursuers would get lost, until suddenly she met a cliff. She skidded to a stop, she looked down at the rocky shores. She looked back then front, then back then front again.

"HURRY!" she heard her 'brother' yell. Alice closed her eyes, mumbling to herself, then she saw an image. A place, surrounded in light, there she saw another girl, She looked at the girl and noticed that it was trying to say something.

'Jump and He will save you' she heard. Alice nodded. she opened her eyes and looked at her pursuers.

"ALBION DON'T YOU DARE..." her brother said. Alice shook her head and jumped off the cliff. She closed her eyes and hugged herself, bracing herself for her fall. When she heard the girl scream, she opened her eyes and saw how her lover hugged her, but her eyes travelled to her brothers, his face was full of worry. Alice shook her head and closed her eyes, slowly, she felt her fall slowing down, slowly she felt something sprouting from her back. Alice then collided with the cold surface of the water.

She later woke up on the sandy shores, but she was hidden by the shadows the rocks casted. She looked up and saw that the Dianna has claimed her throne on the night sky. She looked around in amazement, how did she end up on the sandy beaches? how did she managed to float to the shore with all the armor? Alice shrugged and looked at the stars. Suddenly she saw a shadow, she sat there in silence, hoping the stranger would pass, it began to talk to her.

"Lady Alice...is that you?" he asked. Alice quickly got up and rushed to him.

"It's me! It's me" she said hugging the man.

"We were looking for you! How did you end up here?"

"I jumped down from a cliff..how did you find me?"

"A bird...a white dove led me to you" the man answered. Alice looked puzzled. "Hurry, we must rush you to a warm place! your armor is so cold." He hugged Alice and led her back to the camp they were residing in. They let Alice sit in front of the fire and wrapped her up in the warmest textiles they had, Alice just stared at the fire.

"You are in deep thought aren't you?" one of her men asked. Alice snapped out from her stare and looked at him.

"uh..yes..." she said.

"What are you thinking of?"

"oh nothing"

"nonsense" the man said.

"Hey Mathias..." Alice began, looking back at the fire.

"Yes my lady?" he asked.

"If you and Sarah were ever on the opposing sides of a war...what would you do?" she asked.

"that's easy" he began. "I would not fight"

"But what if the price for not fighting means death?"

"Then so be it" he said. Alice looked at him. "My Lady...I would not be able to fight against Sarah, breaking her heart would be losing the war itself, I mean if her side loses, she would despise me" he said. "why are you asking such?" he asked. Alice shook her head, "Just wondering" she mumbled.

The next day was the same, She faced Francis, her brother and Jeanne. Again her back felt immense pain. One night she and her men witnessed tears falling, creating small delicate streams on her face. They looked at where she was looking, they only saw fire. The next encounters with the French army consisted with cries, but she did not see Francis nor did she Jeanne. "She has been sold to us" one of the men said as she asked about her. Alice cocked her head to the side and looked at him, "you can go to the town she is being held at...if you would like that"he finished.

"I must go alone" she said. Her men nodded, they prepared Alice some food and packed it on the bag attached to the saddle of her horse. They then gave her clothes for the 'town life', covering her with a heavy red coat with yellow lines running parallel to the hem. As soon as Alice reached the town, she was greeted by her citizens. She stayed at the inn, and asked about Jeanne, they all fell silent and shrugged.

"Her judgement has been passed" one of the citizens said. Alice looked at her.

"what do you mean?"

"The court finally decided the penalty for her treason" she said. Alice just looked at the girl.

"What is the punishment?" she asked.

"we don't know, there have been many rumors" the girl said. The next day, Alice walked around to the place where the court was, the men greeted her, she then asked about Jeanne.

"Child" one of them began. "Your worries are relieved...for you now have one less person to worry about in the battle field."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"She shall be burned at the stake child" the other judge said. Alice just stood there, shocked.

On the day Jeanne was burned, Alice locked herself in the small inn. She covered her ears and tried to expel the sound of the people cheering for Jeanne's death. One voice stood out from the rest, the voice was repeatedly screaming no. Alice quickly looked out the window and saw him, Francis. She then ran out of the inn and tried to approach him.

"FRANCIS!" she exclaimed, he hugged the man from behind, only to be pushed to the ground.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" he said. Alice just looked at him and picked herself up. He then pointed at the burning platform.

"YOU DEVIL" he yelled. Alice felt her back snapping. She closed her eyes from the pain and flinched. She then opened them to look at Francis, straight in the eyes. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" he was screaming. Alice just kept looking at him, trying to hold him, but he would flinch away. "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU LITTLE DEVIL" he said. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? HOW COULD YOU BURN A SAINT?" he asked. Alice just stood there.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IS THAT IT'?" France yelled. 'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? IF YOU LOVED ME THEN YOU WOULD'VE KEPT HER ALIVE!" he said. Alice snapped.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" she asked. "HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT ME AT ALL?" she asked.

"YOU ARE SO SELF CENTERED, ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF"

"WHAT?" she asked. "Francis, I love you, please stop it, let's talk it out-"

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET HER TALK IT OUT WITH YOU" Francis said.

"You know...I feel like you love her more than you love me" she said.

"I'M PRETTY SURE I DO LOVE HER MORE THAN I LOVE YOU" Francis said. At this Alice felt sharp pain on her back, at the same time she felt her heart stop and disappear. "She understood me, fought for me...and what do you do?" Francis began. "I give you all of my love and care and in return here you go trying to take my land...and then killing her...my only hope..." he said.

"BUT YOU TOOK MY LAND! YOU CHANGED MY LANGUAGE-"

"ALL FOR YOUR OWN GOOD" Francis said. Alice stopped and just look at Francis.

"She.." Francis said as he pointed at the fire. "Has done more for me than you can ever do for me" he said. "I think that she was the angel trying to tell me that you are nothing but the devil who seduced me-"

"SEDUCED YOU?" Alice exclaimed. "Let's not forget, I REFUSED YOU BUT YOU KEPT ON-"

"all part of the act of yours" Francis said. "And I fell into it..." he said. "I fell into your devilish trap, thank you _England,_ thank you" he said as he walked away. Alice just stared at his back.

The small cherub who fell in love with the flora and fauna stayed on the island.

She slowly became consumed by the feelings that the demons fed her with. Anger, jealousy, betrayal. These new emotions left her doubting about her feelings and emotions. She began to question love, which was forced on her through the veils that the demons covered her eyes with. So it was not a mystery why another facade began to consume her. This facade was with black wings, her eyes colder and her personality contrasted the cherub who has grown up. The Black Swan emerged.

Few nights after Jeanne's death Alice would wake up from a nightmare. One dream was really odd. She was staring at the waters of the shore when she saw her reflection. Her reflection was different, the girl was wearing something different. Alice, who was intrigued, touched the reflection, only to find a hand holding hers.

"You are hurt" the reflection said. Alice nodded. "They don't deserve you" it said. "You don't need them." it continued. Alice nodded shakily. "Sleep" her reflection said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am you..." the reflection said.

"me?" she asked. The reflection nodded.

"I am you, your other self...who sat here and watched the things you went through.."

"Did you feel them?" she asked. The reflection nodded.

"But my heart is of stone, it does not scar the way yours does"

"How lovely" Alice said.

"sleep" the voice repeated. "You do not need to feel this pain" she said. "sleep"

"but if I sleep.."

"I'll take care of everything, I'll make sure that you will not get hurt anymore" the reflection said. Alice looked at her.

"How can I trust you?" she asked.

"You know that you can...you already do" the reflection said. Alice nodded. Alice closed her eyes and leaned towards the water, at the same time, the reflection began to emerge out of the water, the only thing that remained was Alice, who was sitting on the shallow end of the shore hugging herself.

"I'll make sure that you won't feel pain anymore" she whispered.

Unlike the black swan that meant harm for the Swan Princess, this black swan existed to protect the white swan, for they were the two sides of the same coin. She put the small angel to sleep, taking things into her own hands making a world where the girl can roam and be free. The demons were satisfied, the angel has truly fallen.

Everything would be okay, until the black swan got entangled into the new world and raised a child of her own. This child, whose hair was as gold as the golden wheat was no cherub, he was like the others, born to represent the people. She has assumed that position too, but she is the only one to have descended from the skies, she doesn't know it. The Black Swan at first was not interested by the 'new world' instead she was interested in staying in her small island and just stealing. But when the man who was involved in the incident with the saint and the small girl within her, became involved, she was tempted to venture into the 'new world'.

The child melted the Black Swan's heart, reminding that there is innocence in the world. her heart slowly began to melt. She showed her black wings to her enemies, but her white wings to the child. The demons we're excited, they found another tool to use against the angel. Out of greed that they gave the countries, they all fell into a war, her country fell into debt. She was left no choice but to tax the small child. Soon enough he began to think of his own ideas of freedom and the demons were delighted by the child's actions that they sat back and watched the tragedy play. The Black Swan, with her heart returned to a sympathetic one was confused. The demons began to feed her with doubt, and added a layer of love in her eyes. The false love that she felt for the child drove her insane. They wanted her to break. They wanted her to writhe in pain and loathe love. They saw that the child was the right tool just for that. So when the right time came, they all gathered all in the shadows the cloud provided them. They even cheered when it rained. They waited patiently when suddenly they all cheered with the fallen angel's actions of attacking the child. An angel ready to murder a child she raised, how lovely it was for their eyes. The events turned to their favor as the Black Swan and the White Swan seemed to show at the same time, both looking betrayed and hurt. They watched as the angel, finally woken up as a whole, falls down on her knees. Unlike the countries in front of her, the demons saw an Angel with one black wing and one white wing, on her knees, clenching the fabric over her heart, looking down and screaming in the top of her lungs for agony. They saw the tears falling out of her eyes, how her eyes were circled with red. They all smiled when the child walked away, not looking back. They all waited for the angel to fall onto the muddy ground and lie in her pathetic state.

Alice laid down on her bed and covered herself with the blanket. her left hand clenched on the fabric of her bed sheet while the other was clenching onto the fabric covering her heart.

"I knew that I should've got you to stay in Canada!" her colony said. Alice heard the pan hitting the small desk by her bed, she then felt someone yanking the blanket away from her and trying to touch her forehead. Alice quickly stood up and yelled. Mathew jumped back, so did her other colonies who were in the room. They looked at their 'mother' worriedly.

"STOP TOUCHING ME." she screamed. "ALL OF YOU. STOP. TOUCHING. ME. LEAVE ME BE!" she said.

"But your fever.."

"WHAT ABOUT A BLOODY FEVER!" she yelled. "I'LL BE FINE DAMMIT, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CARE ABOUT ME ANYWAY, IN FACT IF ANY OF YOU WANT TO BECOME INDEPENDENT RIGHT NOW JUST TELL ME. SO THAT I WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS STUPID SITUATION EVER AGAIN" she yelled. All of her colonies looked at her. Alice glared at all of them. "WHAT? I WANT ALL OF YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled. At this all of her colonies filed out of the room. Alice laid back in bed and covered herself with the blanket again. She laid there hugging herself.

"you should've never gotten attached Kirkland" she muttered to herself "you should not have ever gotten attached."

The black swan stood behind the white swan, she watched as the girl cried. She then knelt down next to her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry" she said. The white swan looked up, but she did not stop wiping her tears off her face. "What are you sorry for?" she asked. The black swan blinked.

"It is my fault for you being like this, I should have listened to your heart and its cries for not wanting to get close, yet I..."

"nevermind that" the white swan said. "I have a proposal" she said. The black swan blinked.

"A proposal?" she asked. The white swan nodded. She laid down, the black swan followed, she then embraced the still sobbing white swan.

"Let's hide our hearts" she said. "Let's put them away"

"how?"

"let's coexist" she said. "both of us, awake at the same time"

"but..."

"that way we'll be aware of our experiences and make sure that we don't repeat the same mistakes."

"how will that hide our hearts?" the black swan asked.

"easy..." the white swan said. "All we ever need is each other right?" she asked. The black swan nodded, "of course...because loving another would lead to the pain..."

"Then it's simple, we'll stay with each other, I'll protect your heart, you'll protect my heart" she said. "we'll keep everything in memory, so that it will remind us to never get close to anyone ever again" The black swan nodded her head and kissed the forehead of the white swan.

"I agree...but..."

"but what?" the white swan asked.

"Can't you feel it? in both of our hearts is the longing for that child with the wheat gold hair..."The white swan fell silent and shook her head.

"no. He...no...everyone can never be trusted" she said. "our feelings are lies, we must not listen to them. Never" she said. "never... All we need is each other and that's it."

At last, the angel is broken, her ideas of love have been twisted to thoughts of hate and solitude. She kept to herself and lost trust in the world. Everywhere she found hope became another stage for the demons to see the angel writhe in agony for staying where she doesn't belong.

A small cherub fell in love with the flora and fauna of the land she saw. she stayed there.

The countries involved are not to blame, for they did not see the demons that caused their movements and actions towards the angel. If at most, the angel herself is to blame.

"I shouldn't have trusted anyone" she would mutter to herself when she remembers the events of her history. "I don't belong here" she would mutter. "I don't belong anywhere" she would end. After all, an angel who has fallen does not belong in heaven, nor does she belong in hell, let alone the world He created.

A small cherub fell in love with the flora and fauna of the land she saw. She stayed there. She did not go home to the high heavens. She stayed in hopes to see the everlasting beauty of the world the lord created. In exchanged for selfishly satisfying her wants she became a subject of curiosity for the demons who felt her. She has forgotten about her home and the place high above the clouds, she has forgotten about her true self. In hopes of trying to wake her up from her love of the flora and fauna of the world he created, he granted to keep her wings. All in the hope that the small cherub, who meant no harm by falling in love with the flora and fauna in the world he created would return to them one day. Safe from the demons who subjected her to experiments, and safe from the beings they can control to hurt her.

The cherub, whose name is Alice Kirkland, who became the representative of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Island, stays on the island that bewildered her. She's cynical, as an angel she can not eat any living thing. That's why she saw it fit to let herself eat her 'creations' for they do no harm to her. She sees her wings but minds them off. All because she has forgotten who she really is. An angel, who was blinded by the world her lord had created, but she will not know that, for she has forgotten that long ago, she was one of the beings that would sit next to the lord. She doesn't think it because of her actions she has done on the earth, but to many, up in the highest lands, they watch her, all praying for her to return into their arms. Soon, the little cherub will return and feel the love that she needed from the start.

* * *

I'm sorry if it got a bit repetitive there. I promise to update soon, especially for 'Our Downfall'. Again thank you for taking your time reading this! Tell me what you think about!


End file.
